


Sailing in Thoughts

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jorah tries to do what is best for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing in Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> As a late birthday gift to Cassie. The one who made me love bears, be them sweating in a iron plate across the Narrow Sea, or talking with crowns.

What a sad and pathetic knight he was, for yet again, he failed to stay by the side of the woman he has sworn to protect. Could he even be called a knight after all the things he did, better yet, after all the thinks he didn't do?

  
_It'd not about being an knight that you should worry about_ , his conscience made itself known in a savage like way. _The only think you should worry about now, is if you are a good father or not._  


Glancing over his shoulder, he finds them. Two black heads near the rail of the ship, hair moving at the salty wind. The woman he had practically dragged to the ship, bore none of his symbols, only her red dress and mask, making the conversation that had before boarding the ship, repeat itself in his mind.

'He'll be a lord someday, he'll need a mother' chubby hands played with the strands of her long hair.

'And he'll have a mother, no matter if I'm married to you or not' her mask was still in place, and yet, he could almost see the smile on her face, not mocking, or reassuring, just there. 'I am married to my God, Jorah, bearing your cub changed nothing'

She climbed up the ship after that, acting like this was her idea all along, when in truth, I had to beg for her motherly side, and for her son - our son- future well being.

The babe was firmly attached to her breast now, with a forest green mantle around his tiny body, a mantle that I knew it was not for warmth, since the babe was as warm to the touch as his mother. The mere thought of it brought a smile to my face. I could practically see him at Bear Island, hunting throw the trees, with an axe in his big hands and the snow melting on his skin, he was made for the North, he was made to be the lord of Bear Island. Unlike myself.

And once more, I have to remind myself, that this isn't about me, no matter if I was the one who brought shame to my name and family, no matter that I will have to pay a dark price for it all, no matter if I left my queen - my khaleesi. This was about my babe, my only son, my Jeor.

Praying for the gods for the first time in many years, I beg for the Seven, and even from Quaithe's merciless god. All I want is to be punished, and that my punishment is enough to wash my sins away for the only thing I could really call mine.

It was with mild surprise that I fell a presence besides me, of a tall woman, with a long thin nose, and a mouth stuck in a semi smile, its corners turned up, even as her dark eyes drifted to the open sea. There was nothing in that face that could make me see the woman behind it all, only our sole link could help me with that. The little think that rested in her arms, looked up to me, and gurgled a toothless smile to me, as if introducing me its mother.

'I know what I had to give up for him, Jorah. I gave up many things, be sure of that' the melody of her accent could reach my ears now, that her voice wasn't buried behind her mask. 'Don't try to make me give up my God again, for you'll be at that Wall of yours, and I'll be a mother in a foreigner place, I'll need R'hllor to hold my hand, since you won't be there to do so'

She was so strong, stronger than me, forcing me to face reality, and give up on those childish dreams. Better let them for my son, who will grow up to be a better man than I even was, surrounded by strong women, he'll learn not to depend on a woman to make his dreams come true. He won't be the lonesome bear that seeks his maiden, he'll be the bear that will rule them all out of the winter.

Allowing himself to step closer to them, he feels their warmth as the sun being to set. Her skin doesn't burn his lips as he kisses her brow, nor the tender flesh of the babe, hurt him as he caresses his cheek.

Let Quaithe toss over her mask to god knows where, for he'll bury his regrets under snow soon after. And they both will try to make a man out of a babe, each in their own way.


End file.
